The rising dawn
by Mrs. Cline13
Summary: - I knew as soon as I had decided to go to Suna my life was going to change drastically. What I didn't know is that it was going to intertwine myself and HIM. For later chapters and Gaara's known violence.


- I knew as soon as I had decided to go to Suna my life was going to change drastically. What I didn't know is that it was going to intertwine myself and HIM.

Chapter 1

Today a young woman named Hinata walked me to the entrance of our small village. The Leaf village to be exact. My mother has finally passed from this life to where exactly, i have not the slightest inclination. What I do know is that it is about seventy-nine degrees, perfect weather for traveling. I am headed on a three day trip to the Suna The sand village in the middle of the desert to live with my aunt, whom is my only remaining relative. Apparently I had been born there, in one hundred degree weather, which is still beyond fathomable to me.

"Tell your aunt I said hi."

"I will"

" If you feel home sick, just send a message and I will come pick you up alright?"

I could tell she was putting a lot of effort in. It almost made me feel guilty.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. 'It will be fun. My aunt is a very energetic person."She gave me a hug and I was off, never to return.

The trip there went extremely smooth, never ran out of water or food. Nothing bad happened which for me is extremely gratifying. Possibly, this was a sign that everything was going to be just fine and I was going to have a normal life. Or it was just to get my hopes up and watch them all crash before my eyes. I vote for the latter. My aunt had been fairly nice about the whole thing. She seemed pleased that I was coming to live with her for the rest of my life. She had already gotten me registered in the ninja academy here and was also going to help me with jujitsu. It sure was awkward at first though, Neither of us knew what to say, I was trying not to bring my family up at all. I knew she was a bit confused by the fact that I had agreed so quickly to come live in Suna. She knew I had never liked visiting. Yet I couldn't bring myself to stay in Leaf. It was just to heartbreaking to tolerate.

" It is good to see you Sakura," she said, smiling as she automatically took my bag, and let me in. " You have changed quite a bit. How is Hinata doing?"

" Hinata is doing well it seems. It's good to see you Aunt Tracy." She never liked me just calling her Aunt. I had only a few bags. Most of my clothes in Leaf reminded me to much of my mother, so i didn't have the courage to bring them.

" I found a good spot to train, and the academy I enrolled you in is suppose to be one of the best." She announced some what nervous.

" Thank you Tracy I really do appreciate it."

" Your very welcome kiddo." she responded with a smile.

Suna Academy had a frightening total of only four hundred and eighty three- now eighty four- students there where more than four thousand back home. Yay! I would be the freaky new girl with the cherry blossom pink hair. Oh joy, I am so excited. I am ivory-skinned, with pink hair and emerald green eyes. Thats not an attention drawer. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not konochi status. When I finished putting my clothes in the dresser my aunt had set up for me in the extra bedroom, I traveled down the hall to the bathroom for a refreshing... girl moment. Tomorrow is going to be my first day at the academy, welcome to hell on earth Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Morning already, it's not even seven in the morning and the humidity is already smothering me. Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I had never been there before. The school was , like most other things, in the middle of the village. It looked like an academy alright except for the chain-linked fences. I fallowed students through the doors and went directly to the sign that stated FRONT OFFICE. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was being occupied by a small, blonde woman wearing sunglasses.

The blonde woman looked up. " Can I help you?"

" I'm Haruno, Sakura," I informed her, and saw the information click when a smile graced her lips. I was expected, the new girl gossip was already ringing in my ears.

"Of course," she said. " I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She handed me my papers and I left quickly, not wanting to answer the question her eyes gave away.

I kept my face occupied by looking at the map to see where my first class would be located. I was looking for class eight. Once I got around to the back of the first floor, it was easy to spot. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, I never liked being in places where I didn't recognize anyone.

The classroom was small. The people in front walked directly to their seats without any pause. I took the schedule up to the teacher, a tall, bald man whose desk had a nameplate telling all who cared to look his name was Mr. Jamison. He stared at me when he recognized my name at the top-not what I was hoping for- and of course I blushed and tried to hid my face. Mr. Jamison sent me to an empty desk in the back without introducing me to the class. That I was extremely grateful for.

English class, apparently its extremely important to learn what every high school teaches before we get to the fighting, which in all truth I am thrilled about. Fighting is not something I enjoy. The class was fairly basic, all the concepts they are starting here I completed a year ago in Leaf, good less I have to stress over.

when the bell rang, a high pitched alarm sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Haruno, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, puppy dog fallow you everywhere type.

"Sakura," I corrected.

"Where is your next class?" He asked. I had to look down at my schedule to answer.

"History, Mrs. Hope, in class fourteen."

"Oh, I'm headed to twelve which is right across the way, i'll walk you there..." Definitely puppy dog. "I'm Lee by the way." he added.

"Thanks," I responded, a fake smile perfectly in place.

The rest of the morning went by with a few greetings and no other problems. Thats a good place to start. The bell rang, lunch time. I went through the line grabbing a salad and fruit juice, turned around to find a seat only to see Lee wave me over to his table. With out a second thought I went. Once seated Lee introduced me to all of his friends. Naruto, a loud blonde boy with an annoying voice. Neji, A black haired boy with white eyes, very quite and a bit creepy. Then the girl Ino, who had been in my history class, I kinda wanted to hit her. The other two, I didn't pay attention.

In that moment I saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, some what close to where I was sitting yet far enough where my staring didn't make a difference. They weren't talking, instead they all looked as if they would rather be as far away from each other as possible. They didn't even look at me once though everyone else was gawking at me like I was a piece of meat. Yet this isn't what caught my attention, or held it for that matter. They all looked so different. One of the two boys was big, with some type of head covering and face paint. The other was slender, and built but not overly so, with untidy red-colored hair. the most standout-ish thing of his, was the gourd on the ground next to him. I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me. The girl sitting with them had a beautiful figure and a very cute konochi outfit that cause all your self esteem to hit the floor.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl named Ino, from my history class.

She looked up to see who I meant, only to receive a glare from the thinner one, the youngest I suppose. turning back to me she answered.

" That's Gaara, Koronoho, and Temari. They are all the children of our former Kazekage." She said this under her breath.

" They are all....interesting.." I replied for lack of better words.

"Thats what I thought at first until I met Gaara, the other two are alright." she stated with a sigh. I was confused, the boy she named Gaara seemed to be just fine, except for the glare he gave her a moment ago.

" Why is Gaara different from the other two?" I questioned. For a long moment she just stared at me with a blank look on her face, the bell rang.

"I can't explain that to you, you will have to figure out by yourself." She gave a look of....pity I guess as she walked away from me and toward her next class I presume. I got up from my seat, dumped my tray, checked my schedule. Gym class, that should be fun.

When I entered the room, it was like a normal classroom till I noticed the window were not to the outside world but to a big, training arena. When I looked around the room again I noticed that all the seats were filled except for one. I recognized Gaara by his red hair, he was the one next to that empty chair.

As I walked down the aisle to the teacher and get my seat assigned, I noticed he was watching me with hated filled eyes. Just as I went passed, he went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, and this time I looked back. What I was met with was bone chilling, he met my gaze with a strange, hostile, and furious. Right then I noticed a scar on his forehead, 'love' is what it translated to. Mrs. Tsunade assigned me my seat...I couldn't have been more mortified. I kept my eyes on my feet as I walked slowly to my seat.

I didn't look up as i sat down and set my eyes directly on the teacher. Gaara scooted his seat as far away from me as possible and continued to glare at me. I couldn't stop myself from turning to him and glaring back.

"What?" I practically growled. " Its not like I wanted to sit by you asshole." I finished turning back to face the front, not missing the shock that crossed his face, but only for a moment. Though I knew he was still glaring at me I refused to acknowledge his very existence.

"Class, tomorrow we will start training in the gym." Mrs. Tsunade barley finished her sentence as the bell rang and I was out the door before anyone could react. One thing I was good at was disappearing, and never being found.


End file.
